Chronicles of Nyx Havenwood
by Blur Feather
Summary: Nyx Havenwood, a first year Slytherin, just wants to prepare herself for the world that awaits outside of Hogwarts. But inside she will find that you must build strong friendships and how easily they can be destroyed. (Slow burn - eventual pairing - all eight years - as close to the actual story line as I can - I own only the OCs - the rest are J.K. Rowling's)


_**Year 1 - Month 1**_

He first saw her during the Sorting Ceremony. Potter had just been sorted into Gryffindor, and her name had just been called.

"Nyx Havenwood." Professor McGonagall called out and she easily made her way up to the stool, breezing right by Draco.

As he breathed in, he caught a whiff of her scent, smoked apple wood. It was intoxicating as the blond watched her almost float up the stairs. Twirling around and sitting down in one fluid motion.

Her hair was a pure inky black, but the candle light found dark blue highlights, making her hair look like the night sky. Her eyes a mixture of the stars and moon. Making an undeniable glowing silver, that took in every little detail, far wise then her years. Eyes that took hold and captivated him without even trying.

With the Sorting Hat placed upon her head, it came to life and was grumbling furiously for a long couple of minutes, throughly confused on where to place the eleven year old .

"You not caring where you're going to be put does not help miss." It grunted out and Nyx shrugged slender shoulders. But there was a determined gleam in her eyes. She would succeed in whatever house she was placed in.

"Ah there it is." The hat muttered, after another minute or so of grumbling, then screaming out, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered loudly as the Sorting Hat was removed from Nyx's head.

Standing up and walking down the stairs, Nyx smirked a little to herself as she was greeted warmly at the long table. Despite the booing of the other tables.

"Draco Malfoy." The blond smirked widely, as he strolled up and sat down. The Hat had barely touched his hair before yelling out Slytherin, the students cheered again, just as loudly as Draco took his spot across from Nyx. Who glanced up at him from below her lashes before returning her attention to something hidden in her robe.

"What do you have there?" He asked, not paying attention to the ceremony anymore. Her silver eyes glanced up at him again and lingered a moment before he heard a soft mewl of a kitten.

His eyes widen as they met the golden ones of a tiny black kitten. They stared curiously at him as they peered around the fold of Nyx's robe. She held a finger against her lips, smiling mischievously.

Draco nodded in understanding and returned the smile, his cheeks dusted with a faint pink.

* * *

It was the first night here and I couldn't sleep. Not because of the bed. No the bed was soft and warm, the sheets silky and well taken care of. My insomnia wasn't even due to the sounds of my roommates. It was actually kind comforting. Especially since neither one snores.

No, the reason for my insomnia is because I missed my home. My room by the stables. My shire horse Gaia and her comforting warmth. I miss my books, the ones that I would read during my bouts of insomnia. The words lulling me into a doze.

But now I only have textbooks and my new familiar, Winston, to keep me company.

With my wizarding robe, wrapped tightly around me, I cuddled the tiny kitten in my lap as I stare into the soft fire before me.

It was quiet all around me. Only the tiny noises of the background you usually dismiss without a second thought. The soft pulsing of the dark water moving around us. The small creeks and scratchings of the scurrying mice darting over the floorboards and carpets. The soft _crackle_ and _snap_ of the fire as it slowly eats away at the magical logs.

Fearing insanity at the quiet and closed in walls, no prospect of fresh air, I make a decision that is not the best of the bunch. But there is no other way. If I don't get out of this underwater dungeon, then I'm going to lose my sanity.

So with Winston on my shoulder, I sneak out of the dorms and common room, coming to the dungeons of the school and making my way to the kitchens and out a side door. Breathing deeply and fully in the clear, crisp night air.

Relief flooded my body as I leaned against the stone wall of Hogwarts, in the distance the Dark Forest stood looming. The clouds slowly crawling across the sky, covering and uncovering the stars and waning crest moon. The new moon, should be here within the next couple of days.

Sighing as the chill of the night raises goosebumps along my flesh, I watch Winston prance around the small meadow. Hunting bugs that venture out under the protection of the darkness the night provided.

My eyes drooped as I let out a jaw splitting yawn, my chin falling to my shoulder. And suddenly my consciousness was being dragged out from under me and I was asleep almost instantly.

Luckily though I was woken up a couple hours later by Winston licking my hand and mewing at me. Blinking away the sleep in my eyes, I notice that I still had several hours before the sun even began its ascent into the sky, overtaking the moon's position.

Taking one last lungful of the fresh air, I go back inside, Winston on my shoulder. I'm back in my cold bed within a half hour, with my familiar curled up in a tiny ball on my other pillow.

I, once again, am pulled under. My adventure tiring me out significantly. With tomorrow being the first day of classes I'm glad for the extra hours.

* * *

After Mr. Potter had turned down Malfoy, the blond seems to be bullying the brunet, it only hardens the stereotypes around Slytherin, and is just down right rude, but I don't have time to be playing hero for someone I don't know. As I have decided to just throw myself into my studies.

Well mostly my foreign languages. I set a standard for myself, I will become fluent in both French and Italian by the end of year. I already know Latin and Greek. But that's only because my mother is Greek, and has horrible English. And I need Latin to understand the spells I am to learn here. Or that's the hope.

I lift the feather up and up, it touched the ceiling, before I mutter out the negate spell. Watching as it slowly drifts back down to the table, the professor praising my abilities. Nodding respectfully towards him, I absentmindedly play with the feather as I think about other spells that I knew.

They were few, but helpful. _Finite Incantatem_ , negates the effects of a lot of spells. _Lumos_ , a small light source, along with _nox_ to turn it off. Then _alohomora_ and _colloportus_ for opening and closing locks. And now I know _wingardium_ _leviosa_ , levitation of objects.

o0o0o

Potions with Professor Snape. Or lessons already given when Uncle Snape comes home for the summer. While repeated, not unenjoyable. It also helps my grade in the class.

o0o0o

I scowl as Draco taunts Harry with Neville's toy. It's just rude and unacceptable. Did his parents never teach him any manners?

While I muttering crossly about lessons in manners, Harry had retrieved the toy and was back on the ground, grinning widely. Everyone flocking to him all the while Draco scowls and sneers off to the side with his lackeys.

My eyes narrow at him. Watching as he mutters curses, before steel blue eyes glance up at me. Holding the gaze for a moment, before I turn and walk away. Heading towards the library for the rest period.

* * *

Quidditch.

Hogwart's sport relief. And first year Harry Potter is the new seeker for the Gryffindor team. Which is playing the Slytherin team to start off the season.

Gryffindor got the lead early on, but then Slytherin caught up and got so close to surpassing them, when Harry got the Golden Snitch.

I didn't really pay all that much attention as I had found an old tome in the library the other day about dragons. It was the first impressions the amazing beasts gave on the wizarding world. Though it doesn't explain why the main hub of dragon research and collection is in Romania.

Louis, one of my roommates and a good friend, dug her pointy elbow into my sensitive ribs. The ones that were exposed due to me being so hunched over while I poured over the tome. Squeaking in surprise, I snap the tome shut and sat ramrod straight. My eyes quickly landing on the giggling blond, and Zaylee who was smiling widely on her other side.

"Is there something you require from me?" I hiss at the shortest one of the group. The blonde composed herself and gestured all around. The stands were emptying. The game was over.

Sighing as Winston jumps onto my shoulder, I stand up with Louis and Zaylee, tucking the tome under my arm. Since there was a Quidditch game today, there were no classes and we could do as we pleased. Honestly I would much prefer to read my tome over a nice tree, but I know for a fact that is not happening.

Reasoning is that Louis had hinted that she and Zaylee were going to be taking me somewhere after the game. I'm not sure where, but I'm wary of it if those two are taking me there. It will most likely end up in me being embarrassed. I can feel it in my bones.

o0o0o

I wish I had snuck away when I could, but curiosity had won out. I so wish that it hadn't.

Especially with Draco standing at the end of the corridor, outside of dining hall, watching us come closer with both confidence and shyness. My eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Louis what did you do?" I glare down at her as she gripped my elbow in a vice like grip. My only response was a sickening sweet smile, that made me understand why she got sorted into Slytherin. I honestly don't give Louis the credit she is due sometimes.

She released me when we within a comfortable talking distance of Malfoy and his lackeys. I smile politely and nod my head in acknowledgement and lead the way into the dining hall, finding enough open spots together for our group of six.

Winston jumped down from my shoulder, reliving me of his growing weight, and claimed our spot. Which was instantly flanked by an older student and Draco, Vincent, I believe that is his name, was on his other side. While Zaylee across from me, Louis across from Draco and Gregory was across from Vincent.

It was silent for a long moment before Louis broke it.

"Nyx, what was your latest tome about? The one you were reading earlier, during the Quidditch game." I felt my ears burn pink in embarrassment. Luckily no one was about to see since I had made the smart decision to leave my hair down. Letting it flow in soft waves around my shoulders.

"Dragons Louis. It is the a copy of the first book made about dragons. There are currently some 10 odd volumes by the same author, but the copies are scattered throughout the library. Poor managing if you ask me." I mutter the last part of my ranting, scowling at the prospect of combing through the entire Hogwarts library for those tomes. But I will find them and I will read all of them. I don't care if it will take all of my 8 years here.

"Would you like some help in your quest?" Draco offered suddenly, looking over to me. My scowl lessens in surprise as my brows jump before twisting together. I was planning this venture on my own, but it wouldn't hurt for some help would it? But then again the help was coming from Draco Malfoy...

"I'd appreciate the help Draco. Thank you." He smiles, if only a bit lopsided, with a pink tint to his pale cheeks. After that, the conversation was at first slow going and kind of awkward. But luckily Vincent and Gregory provided much needed comedy relief and it smooth sailing from there on.

By the time we headed back to the dorms, we were all laughing easily and were all exhausted. Yet despite my exhaustion, I remained awake and restless long past the time Louis and Zaylee had fallen asleep.

So in a fit of frustration, I throw back the covers and wrap my robe tightly around me. Silently padding out of my room and down the halls to the common room, Winston purring sleepily in my arms as I cradle him close. My stomach in knots as I slip out of the common room and go up to the kitchens and out the backdoor, settling down once the fresh, crisp air fills my lungs.

My mind is far off when someone called out to me. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asks, dropping from the sky. Smiling as a fluffy dark silver kitten hops down off of his shoulder. Prancing over to where Winston was lazily playing with a stick.

Nodding, I smile a little, gesturing for him to take the spot next to me. He had crazy auburn hair with streaks of bronze and copper. His dark blue eyes had bright, cool undertones. Making it look like ice crashes with the oceans dark depths.

The boy, looking roughly the same age as me, smiles wider. Showing off straight pearly teeth. With the exception of a twisted canine, his upper left one. A single snaggle tooth that was perfectly hidden by the boy's full lips.

"Darren McGregor." He introduces himself, holding out his olive hand, an faint Irish accent slipping through while pronouncing his name. "And that's Cara." He adds when I glance over to his familiar.

I grasp his hand, smiling back. "Nyx Havenwood. He's Winston." I introduced us and his incredibly blue eyes widen.

"Havenwood?" He gasps, astonishment evident on his face. "As in the Havenwood family that's been working with dragons for the past seven centuries?" At my shy smile, he cheers loudly, before quickly quieting himself.

"Sorry, I'm a huge fan of your family's discoveries. And I truly wish to work along side them in Romania." He gushes, and I find it somehow very endearing and adorable. Not uncomfortable and put off, like I normally do when someone starts talking about how great my family is, despite mostly being Slytherin. With the rare Ravenclaw.

"Darren?" I cut off his rambling about dragons. I get a soft 'huh?' as his focus settles back on me. "During our next rest day, I'm going to searching the library for some old dragon tomes with a friend. Would you like to join?" I offer and get a brilliant smile.

"I would love to." He answers without a second thought. "What are the tomes? Like specially. I know that they're about dragons, because you just said that they were." I giggle at his rambling and pink face.

Just then Cara and Winston came bounding over, placing a dead snake at our feet. Darren and I share a glance before shrugging, a smile on our faces.

"Thank you very much Miss Cara, Winston." I bow my at them in thanks as they mewl their appreciation. Darren and I laugh as he picks up the dead snake.

"We shall enjoy this token of favor very much." He adds and Cara jumps into my lap, purring softly as she rubs her cheeks against my offered hands. Winston jumping in too, jealous of the attention rival. We laugh, and my heart is carefree and light as we spent the next couple of hours justing talking.

Random, light topics. That bounced from classes to pranks that the Weasley twins have pulled lately to the upcoming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to dragons.

There was only a couple hours left before dawn, when we finally called it a night. Promising to meet tomorrow here, with the tome that I currently have on dragons, the first of the set. He went first. Disappearing into the shadows, after giving a quick wave, Cara hidden in his robe. I go in a couple minutes later, Winston asleep in my arms, and exhaustion pulling on my eyes and body.

I was asleep, before my head hit the pillow.

o0o0o

A couple days later, the rest day had come and I was excited. I want to find at least the next couple of tomes in the series. Draco walked along side me after the morning meal, inquiring on where we would start the hunt today. I was so swept up in findings about the possible hiding spots, that I had forgotten about Darren until I spotted him standing just outside the library.

I gasp softly, cutting myself off, as Winston jumped off of my shoulder and ran towards Cara as she sat cleaning herself next to Darren. Who was looking out for me and my non descriptive friend.

Draco's steel blue eyes follow Winston, before looking up at Darren, then glancing over to me. The gears turning in his head, making his brows furrow in confusion.

"I invited another friend to help us." I explained and continue forward after seeing hurt and frustration flash in his grey eyes.

"Darren." I call out, Draco sulking while he trails after me. The auburn head snaps up to me and a smile spreads across his face, revealing his snaggle tooth and a pair of deep set dimples. The light of day allowing me to see them for the first time, along with the freckles that dusted his nose and cheekbones.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips as I move quickly to my friend. Despite the odd looks from the over students.

"Nyx, it's nice to see you in the light of day." He grins and I shrug as I pick up Winston from where he was trying to bait Cara into playing with him.

"Never realized you had freckles." I retort and he blushes a little.

"A Gryffindor?" Draco suddenly states in disgust, his lips twisted in a sneer as he came up behind me. Causing Darren to stiffen, his smile falling as he realized who my companion was. My eyes roll and I turn to the blond.

"And? Can't I have a Gryffindor friend?" I prompt him. Though I gave him a look that just _dared_ him to challenge me on this. His jaw clenched, before he opened his mouth.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't friends. Not with a house that has such a large population of mudbloods." He states it as if it was common knowledge. And it probably was, but I often my nose to buried in book to care about the politics of the school.

Sighing deeply, I rub my eyes in annoyance. "Listen, because I'll say this but once." I turn to include Darren. "I. Do. Not. Care if Darren is a Gryffindor or a mudblood-"

"Which I'm not." He inserts helpfully.

"-or a pureblood, or anything in between. He is my friend. And if you have a problem with that Malfoy then you can either shut your trap or leave." He stares at me and clicks his mouth shut, glaring down at the floor. Smiling, I clap both of them on the shoulder before heading into the ancient library.

"Come along we don't have all day for you two, to be pouting." I glance back at them and see that they were following me, along with the stares of several other students. It was weird and unpleasant, but easy enough to brush off. Besides I have books to find.

Picking a table away from the other students in a more secluded area of the library I pull out a blue print of the lay out. Darren looks mildly concerned, while Draco nods appreciatively at my resourcefulness. Pulling out a muggle black ball point pen, it's so much more convenient then a quill and inkwell, I circle six, seemingly random, selves in the general back third area of the library. But not the restricted area. Though there are the remaining volumes back there.

"These are the general areas of the next six volumes," I mark the number of each area to its corresponding volume. "I have no idea what the names of these volumes are, but I know that they are different. The only same thing about they is their author: Allucard Havenwood."

"Havenwood? If these were written by your ancestor, then shouldn't your family have the original copies?" Draco thought aloud and I shook my head.

"Not at the main estate no. They live, protected under several spells and guards, at the facility in Romania." A sudden grin took over my face. "I once overheard my Father talking about them to Professor Snape about them. Apparently they contain some very important and highly dangerous spells. That's why they made copies without them to give to Hogwarts and a couple other places." I whisper, leaning close as Winston spills onto the blueprint and starts playing with the pen.

"Why would your father talk to Professor Snape about this?" Darren asks, I lean back, sitting back in my chair and resting my arm on the rests.

"Professor Snape is my father's older, half brother." I explain half heartedly, as I concentrate on the book search.

"That would explain why you are so proficient in Potions." Draco muttered and I grin as I sit up, plucking my pen from Winston's grasp. He meowed angrily at me, before I slipped him and Cara some chicken breast.

"I will be taking two and seven." I point to the two circles that were roughly in the middle. "Darren will take three and five." The two on the right. "Draco you shall take four and six." I glance over to the leftmost circles before looking over to the two boys. They nod in understanding and I rip off some random paper and write down the numbers of the shelves they should be looking through. I smile at them, grateful to have their help, before we split up and begin the hunt.

We had only found the second volume by the time the midday meal rolled around. The three of us were grateful for the break and left the library, leaving the familiars to guard the dusty, old tome while we went to eat. Promising them to bring them something yummy.

When we got back, we went right back to work and it was halfway through the afternoon, before Draco came strutting around the corner. A thick, leather bound book under his arm.

"The fourth volume Miss." He says smugly, making me roll my eyes and smile at the platinum blond as he presented it to me in dramatic fashion.

"Thank you Sir." I take the offered tome, just as dramatically, giggling. I hug the tome to my chest and decide that it's time to call it a quits for now, we'll pick it up again next week.

I go and find Darren after I tell Draco, and him insisting that he walks me back to the dorms. I agreed and collected the other tome as Winston lead me to where the brunet was about to pluck a book off of the shelf.

"Darren, we're stopping for the day. We're going to continue next week." I inform him as he stretches his back with a several soft _pops_. He sighs in satisfaction, smiling easy at me.

"That's good, I've got an assignment that I need to finish up for Protection Against the Dark Arts." He tells, his dimples appearing as the mid-afternoon light filtered through and made the bronze and copper in his somewhat tamed hair glow.

"Thank you for your help today." I thank as we head towards the entrance, our familiars trail after us. At the doors, where Draco was waiting for me, he smiled good bye at me and nodded respectfully at Draco, who returned the nod. Though he was reluctant about it.

"See that didn't kill you." I point out as we walk back to the dorms, I received a huff and an eye roll. Giggling at his melodramatic tendencies, I bump his shoulder with mine. Despite him being highly rude to a specific few people, Draco was actually nice when he wants to be.

"No Havenwood, it did not kill me, but it did my reputation." He replied sardonically.

"Your reputation of what? Being rude to Gryffindors?" I shot back, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Yes." He says in complete seriousness, and I snort in amusement.

"Of course." He sees me up to my room, and I give him a departing smile. Turning around, the door closed, I see Louis and Zaylee staring at me wide eye and gaping mouths. I feel the beginnings of dread start to bubble up in my stomach.

"No.." Shark grins spread across their faces as they start walking creeping me, like predators stalking their prey.

"Yes. Tell us everything." They say together, making it so much more creepy and scary.

* * *

 _ **Month 2**_

Contrasting blue eyes swept over the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, looking for his black haired friend with silver eyes. But was not able to spot her at the table, looking down in defeat at his own empty plate.

A hand landing on his shoulder, startled him into looking up. The concerned face of Hermione appeared next to him. And opposite of them was Ron and Harry. They were talking about something and had tried to include him, but he was to focused on seeing even a glimpse of Nyx.

"Are you okay? You seem far off lately." She asks and Darren gives them a practiced smile.

"Yea, I good. Just thinking about my classes." He answers semi-truthfully. He was wondering why he get to have any of the same classes with Nyx. Lately, he's been straining and antsy just waiting for night to have fallen long enough to go out and meet up with her. It makes no sense, other than she's just so genuine and fake like the people he grew up with. And its so refreshing.

"Oh, are you having any trouble? Because I can help you if you want." She offers with a smile, but he just shrugged and said he's fine, but thanks anyway.

But then he had laughter coming into the hall. Laughter that he knew quite well, from drawing it out of the producer nightly. Darren dared a look over to doors. He felt his stomach tighten as Nyx laughed at something Malfoy had said, as he stood close to her.

As he watched, Nyx felt eyes on her and turned to see him looking. She smiles a friendly smile as their eyes locked, and nods her head in his direction, before going back to her conversation with Draco. Sitting down at their table with their backs to him.

Darren watched only a moment more, before looking away and grabbing some chicken legs from a platter nearby.

o0o0o

Night fell, and I wait patiently in the common room, before slipping out. Winston almost 12 pounds now, darting ahead, then pranced back to me as we walked in the shadows up to the outside.

But the whole way my body felt heavier then normal and my head was light, despite drinking plenty of water throughout the day. I push it back and creep out the door and into the fresh air. It helped clear my head a little, but it mostly seem to chill me even more then normal, despite it being early October.

Darren wasn't there so I settle down as Winston keeps sniffed at my right side. He seems upset and I scratch under his chin to settle him. It works only partially.

"Looks like I'm late." Darren says as he creeps out of the door, my head snapping to him in surprise. A dull ache starts to build up in my lowers torso, making my body flush.

"No, you're on time, I just like to be places early." I smile at him as I shrug off the pain at the time, thinking them only to be cramps. Which I started to get early this latest summer.

He smiles, and sits down next to me as Cara and Winston go off to play. He pulls out a small, but thick leather bound book and hands it over to me, watching me closely as I take it. Holding it up to the light of the fattening moon, I see the name of the cover, Antipodean Opaleye, and the author - Allucard Havenwood.

"I found it earlier when I was looking for a potions books. I'm pretty sure it's the third volume." He smiles shyly as I stare at him before engulfing him in a hug. He squeaks as we fall down to the ground, but hugs me back. Both of us grinning.

"Thank you Darren. I've already read through the second one and have been itching to get to the third one." I tell as I sit up, helping him up as well. I sit so close to him that our shoulders and arms are brushing as I open up the tome, angling it to get the most amount of light from the moon.

"You're welcome Nyx. It wasn't any trouble." He replied quietly as his eyes took in the words. I stare at him for a brief moment, taking in the way his thick, dark lashes perfectly framed his odd blue eyes. Like seeing an iceberg from under the water. His freckles that dusted his cheekbones and nose add definition to his warm olive skin and make his eyes pop even more.

I force my eyes away, and down to the yellowing pages. I focus on the letters and not on the pain in my pelvis area.

At some point I must of dozed off, my head laying against Darren shoulder. Because when I was woken up there was maybe an hour before sun rise and a pain in my neck that rivaled the pain of my cramps. Both of which I ignored as Darren helps me up to my feet. I wobble, my head very light and dizziness nearly over took me as my dinner threatened to make an appearance.

Gripping his forearm and shoulder tightly, fighting through the nausea, I wrack my brain for this sudden illness. Darren pushes me away and presses the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You're kind of warm. You should go to the hospital wing." He tells and I weakly shake my head.

"No they'll be suspicious to why we're together this early." I point out, looking at him, thankful that he's my height. He bites down on his lip, his snaggle tooth peaking through. I lean my head on his shoulder as I take deep breathes. In through the nose and out through the mouth.

I get a lungful of his scent, mint soap and something warm and dry, it was like bread, but not quite. I can't figure out where I smelt it before. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. But the harder I thought about it, the further the thought swan away from me.

Taking one last deep breath, I push away from him and straighten myself. Giving him a tired smile, I wave over Winston, the tome clutched tightly in my hand.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay?" He checks, his brows furrowed in concern, frowning at me. I nod, placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance as Winston rubs his head my calf. Sighing, I remove myself from his worried hands and slip back into the kitchen, before rushing to the closet bathroom. My dinner had made an appearance.

o0o0o

Louis pulled me over during the midday meal the next day, my whole body flushed and my vision wavering as exhaustion tugged hard on my body. Zaylee right behind her.

I stare at her dark, tight curls. They seem hypnotic as they spill around her shoulders. I look at Zaylee's emerald green eyes and see concern floating around in them as I lean against the cool wall for support. Every breath hurt, my entire stomach area was throbbing with pain, just the thought of food was making me nauseated.

"Nyx, what's wrong?" She asks extending a hand and accidentally pressed my right side. I yelp in pain as my knees give out, Zaylee catching me. But not without pressing against my stomach. Making me yelp again, my head swimming, my vision blurring around the edges.

"Louis, she's burning up. Go get Professor Snape." Zaylee called out, her arms tightening around my ribs. I whined weakly, my body so hot that I shiver violently against the cold air. Moving closer to the warm body that held me up.

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" I faintly heard Louis calling out to my uncle, and I vaguely wondered why. There was another warm body against me suddenly, taking me away from Zaylee. I crack open my eyes as I whine. She was warm, and smelled really nice. Like cinnamon and pumpkin spice.

I see, in front of me, Darren. His blue eyes alit with worry. "What are you doing?" I mumble, my throat was so dry. But when I try to swallow, it only hurts.

"I knew I should've taken you to the hospital wing before." He mutters harshly. More to himself then to me and I wrap an arm around his neck as he helps hold me up, the sound of rushing footsteps reach my ears. I acknowledge it by craning my neck to see my uncle and close friend almost running over to me.

"Hello Uncle." I wave weakly and he frowns and he takes me off of Darren, picking me up bridal style, I wrap my arms around his neck as we rush down the halls to the hospital wing all the while he mutters curses against my stubbornness.

I don't remember anything after that. Some bright lights, and the feeling of puking is about it. Before total darkness and the feeling of intense dreams that danced on the edge of my memory.

When I woke up, it was late evening and I wasn't in the hospital wing. That much I can tell. Along with someone asleep next to me, tightly clutching my hand in both of theirs.

Looking over I see a wild head of auburn, with streaks of bronze and copper. Smiling softly, I close my eyes and drift back into a quiet void.

Though the next time I wake up, its to conflict.

I struggle through the medically induced sleep, and struggle to keep my eyes open long enough to figure out what's going on. My hand gropes at the air and bedding. Not finding the hands that had clutched it so tight earlier.

"Darren." I rasp out as my eyes try to find that head of auburn. Hands cooler, and larger then Darren's grasp my searching hand.

I focus hard on the face and realize this is my mother. "Mama?" She smiles down at me and strokes my hair fondly. "όπου είναι ο Ντάρεν?" I ask in Greek. I grew up speaking both English and Greek, so they're both my first languages.

"Shh, εμείς να απαλλαγούμε από το Gryffindor." She tells softly and my eyes widen, despite the exhaustion and drugs in my system.

"Όχι, είναι φίλος μου!" I tell, struggling to sit up. Pain shoots up my spine, making me freeze, but clearing up my mind. My eyes focused sharply on my father trying to push Darren out of the room.

"Papa, stop it." I croak and look down to the bedside table, hoping for some water. I reach out with my free and grasp the cup. "He's my friend." I say again, this time in English. His silver eyes look hesitant as he glanced between me and him, before sighing and releasing the boy.

Darren rushes over to my free side, a grateful smile on his face. "Not how I imagined meeting your family for the first time." He whispered with a shy smile. I sip carefully on my water, then reply.

"How did you imagine it?" I question with a quirk of the brow. My hand squeezes my mother's before slipping out of them, so I can hold my cup with both hands. Darren smile widens enough to show his snaggle tooth, his olive cheeks darken with a faint blush.

"I would be presenting them with a resume and hoping to any God above that I could work with them." He whispered and I grinned as my father came around to stand next to my mother.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked them over with worry. My mother's black as night hair was pulled into a lose braid, her copper eyes tired and relieved; she was wearing her pajamas and her old Hogwarts Slytherin robe. The same for my father, except his long black hair, like his older brother's, was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his skull and his silver eyes were sharp and focused on me, despite the bags under them. Standing prominent against his pale skin.

Father looked down his long nose at me, then to Darren who squirmed a little under his gaze. But straightens his shoulders and gives a respective nod of the head.

I finish up my water as Papa fills me in on what happened. I had appendicitis, and my appendix, luckily, hadn't ruptured, but was about to when they removed it. In fact it did after they removed it and put it in a small container for later examination. Since they had to perform the surgery so hastily, they couldn't perform a discrete incision. There will be a thin scar halfway around my belly button and down my navel to my pant line.

Sighing with my fate, I shrug and put down my glass. I was not so vain to rather have death then a scar. Besides no one is going to see it unless I don't have a shirt on. And I'm not so prideful to admit when I was wrong.

I look over to Darren as leans back in his chair, carefully watching my parent from the corner of his eyes.

"You were correct." I start, pausing to gain his full attention. "I should've gone to the hospital wing when you said." I admit and get a smug grin, but relief was noticeable in his blue eyes.

"Of course, but I should've forced you to go anyway." He added with a shrug, and I felt my parents eyes on us.

"I don't think it would've ended well if you did. Nyx has a stubborn streak." We look over to my father in surprise, as my cheeks darken a tint. He smiles a little as he shares a knowing look with my mother.

"I'm not that stubborn, am I?" I inquire and all three nodded. I groan, and roll my head back against the pillows. Darren chuckles, making my eyes slide over to him. He only smiles, revealing his dimples, the late afternoon sun highlighting his freckles.

"Are you really Irish?" I finally ask, because he does not look like any native that I know of. He chuckles again.

"Only half. On my father's side. My mother was from Spain. I grew up in Ireland through." He tells and I nod, deciding not to question him about the _was_. Though it seems like my father was not as courteous.

"Was?" He asked and I saw Darren tense up. I was about to reprime my father, but Darren beat me to the chase.

"She died almost years ago giving birth to my little brother." He answered quietly, his eyes far off and his brows furrowed. I think about my own little brother and look to my mother. She could've been taken by childbirth, but hadn't. I reach out and grab her hand, as if to assure myself that she is still here with us.

My father caught the discrete action and smiled a little as he placed his arm around her shoulders. I sigh and release my mother, before reaching out to Darren, grasping his hand and brining him back to reality.

His smile was weak and almost forced, but lighten when he realized that I didn't pity him. I feared his experience and was relieved that I didn't have to go through it, but was sad _with_ Darren for the lost of his parent. Not sad _for_ him.

"What was her name, if you don't mind me asking." I ask, his hand tightening around mine.

"Clemencia."

o0o0o

A day after the surgery, I was transferred to the hospital wing of Hogwarts, where I would lay there, unable to attend class for the next couple of weeks. Originally I was offered the hospital wing or my dorm and I chose the former so that I could get visits from Darren.

Who continued to come in the late hours, under the cover of night, so we wouldn't get disturbed by one of my friends coming in to check on me. Or the same of his friends, who would search for him when he skipped a meal to give me some company.

It has been two weeks now, and at the end of the first week, my staples had been removed, but there was a pressure bandage still wrapped tightly around my tummy. I wasn't allow to attend classes for another week, and it was slowly driving me up the wall.

During the second day back I requested Draco to get the volumes we had secured from the library so that I could read them with the time I wasn't using to do assignments or sleep.

After Darren, Draco was the one who paid me the most visits. They weren't long, but they were frequent. He would stop by before each class and make sure I had everything I needed, or just wanted some company. While slightly annoying, it was endearing and showed me that he had a very caring side.

But his visits sometimes overlapped with Darren's and it could go either way. They would exchange nods of acknowledgement, before Draco would ask about my health and leave whatever assignment we have in the same class, offering to come back if his help was needed, to which I would shake my head, but be grateful anyway, before he left.

After he left it would be silent between me and Darren, as he stared at the fleeting back of Malfoy. I would coax him into a different topic and it would fine again. But it would take some time before the tension left Darren.

It seems he was fine with being my friend, despite being Slytherin, but he was highly wary of Draco. Probably _because_ he was Slytherin. And that kept rubbing me the wrong way.

* * *

 ** _Month 3_**

Finally though, I was given clearance to attend to my classes. I was so close to crawling out of my skin in boredom and frustration when the school nurse finally told me halfway through the fourth week of remission.

Once she checked and redid my bandages, and left, I let out a cheer. Instantly standing, to change into my uniform. Winston prancing about as he rubbed my calves and jumped up on my shoulder as I pulled my robe on. Slipping into my boots, I gather up my items and make haste towards my dorm.

It was the last meal of the day, and I wanted to surprise my friends. I dump my tomes and old clothes on my bed and rush out of there, giddiness making my feet quick and light.

I was free! Free of that nasty potion, that was 'helping' me. Of staring at the moon longingly. I was free to escape at night to the refreshing air that I haven't been able to breathe in for almost a month.

Practically skipping to the Great Hall, I stop and compose myself before entering. Since they were expecting me, they weren't going to be looking for me. Seeing Draco's back to me, an idea popped into my mind. Grinning to myself, I hold my finger to my mouth as my friends spot me, creeping up behind him.

Louis' smile widen as she flawlessly continued the conversation. Zaylee smiling as she listened. Though I spotted her watching me as I cover Draco's eyes, his body tensing up.

"Guess who got released from captivity?" I half sing into his ear, making them pink as he grasps me hands, prying them away.

"Nyx, good to have you back." He smiles, moving over to make a spot for me next to him. I sit down and see my roommates smile knowingly at me. Narrowing my eyes at them, I reach over for some salad, but instead grab a handful of Louis' fries. She cries out as I yank my hand back, ducking behind Draco when she throws a tomato at me.

I laugh as it flings past me. Popping a fry into my mouth as I grin victoriously at her. She narrows her hazel eyes at me, before pouting and turning away. We laugh as we settle in. During the whole time though, I felt heavy eyes on my back, watching my every move.

That night as I walked down to the common room, I find Draco there. Sitting in the dark in a recliner by the fire. I stare for a moment in surprise but he has yet to notice me. Deep in his thoughts as he stared off into the flames.

I decide against calling out to him and slip out of the common room and into the school dungeons. Making my way up the kitchens and out the back door where Darren was pacing in front of. But once I made my appearance, he stopped abruptly, his eyes on me. Soaking up every detail. For some reason it made me bashful.

"Hi." I say softly as I come into full view, Winston running off to hang out with Cara.

"Hey." He breathed and within three steps he was wrapping his arms tightly around me. I huff, slightly annoyed, but hug him back just as tight.

"I glad you're okay." He whispered against my hair. Snorting, I shake my head, pulling back from the hug.

"You've visited me everyday. You know I'm okay." He smiles, nodding his head, pulling away fully.

"Yea, but you looked miserable stuck there. So I'm glad that you're feeling happier." Patting him on the shoulder, fondly, I sit down. Motioning for he to mimic my actions, and sit next to me.

"Thank you for you're concern. And you're right I was miserable. You know me, I love natural, and being surrounded by it. Especially at night. It gives everything this more magical feeling about it." I try to describe, gesturing to the field and the castle and the Forest.

Looking over to him, when he didn't reply, I found him smiling. Watching the clouds crawl across the sky. Covering the stars, then the moon, darkening the sky for the next couple of minutes. And I found myself smiling, also watching the sky. The cool November air, making my cheeks rosy, and my breathe to come out in faint white puffs.

Sighing at the peace, that sank deep in my bones, I lean my head against Darren's shoulder, never taking my eyes off of the sky. Even when he laid his cheek against my head, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.

Moments like these, make the hardships worth it.


End file.
